The invention relates to a method for charging a traction battery of an electrically drivable motor vehicle with energy. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle with a traction battery for storing electric energy for an electric drive motor of a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a device for transmitting energy to such an electric vehicle.
An electrically operated motor vehicle, here also referred to as electric vehicle, can have an accumulator referred to as traction battery for storing electric energy and for operating the electric drive motor. One possibility to charge the traction battery of a motor vehicle is to connect the battery to an electric energy supply network or to another vehicle-external energy source. When the traction battery is fixedly installed in the motor vehicle the traction battery has to be charged by a user of the motor vehicle. Usually the user is a person, which is not particularly technically trained. For this reason it is sought to configure the charging process as safe and comfortable as possible.
From DE 4236 286 A1 an arrangement for automatic, contactless charging of a traction battery of an electric vehicle is known. The energy is transmitted from the arrangement to the vehicle via an inductive transmitter. For this, the arrangement has a primary coil for generating an alternating field, which coil is arranged on one end of a pivotal arm. For charging the traction battery, the vehicle is parked above the arrangement and the primary coil is brought into proximity of the secondary coil by pivoting the arm, which secondary coil is located in the vehicle. The arrangement poses the problem that the arm and the primary coil may be damaged when the vehicle is moved while the arm is extended.